If only for an instant
by HPgirl0504
Summary: A heart warming fanfic of Ron and Hermione. This is only my 2nd fanfic so plaes read and review. I own nothing of Harry Potter.


Time: It is the 7th year of the Harry Potter series and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are desperately searching for any trace of the Horcruxes. It is also Christmas Eve night and the trio was unable to spend it with their families because they were on the verge of finding the one of the Horcruxes. They are currently living in a finely furbished tent. It is beginning to snow. Hermione is lying on her bed, Harry is bent over a map, and Ron is writing a letter.

"Harry?" Hermione said somewhat meekly. Harry's temper had been raging this week as a result of stress and not being able to be with Ginny.

"What Hermione?" Harry snapped

"I was just wondering couldn't we just apperate home and for a little bit? I know it would make everyone happy and it would help you relax."

"No! If we went home we would get so wrapped up in everything we wouldn't want to come back plus I would lose valuable searching time."

"Harry, only for-"

"NO!" Harry said angrily. "You can go if you want but whatever you do just shut up. I will not have you screwing this up for me!"

Harry had looked from his map and they narrowed as they looked at Hermione lying nonchalantly on the bed.

"And what are you just lying around for! Get up and stop being so lazy"

"Lazy am I? Screwing this up for you am I? Well since I seem to be rubbish I guess you don't need me."

Ron had now snapped his head up from his letter and turned toward Hermione only to watch her grab her coat and walk out the door. Harry rubbed his face trying hard to not get extremely angry but realized that it would not work and he should just let it all out. He grabbed a book and threw across the tent hitting a lamp and shattering it.

"Mate, don't take it to hard. She's just being a girl. They all throw fits once and a while." Ron said looking somewhat scared as Harry threw another book across the room.

"I'm just gonna let you cool off for a while."

And with that Ron grabbed his jacket and walked briskly to the door as he dodged a book. He walked outside only to find Hermione sitting on a log crying and shivering.

"Hermione?" Ron asked hoping that she wouldn't answer and he could just go back inside.

He knew he could be a rubbish friend sometime but he really wasn't very good at comforting crying girls. That was more Ginny's thing.

"What Ronald?" She choked out.

"What wrong?" Ron asked shyly.

"What do think is wrong Ronald?" Hermione said sounding very irritated.

"Why do women play these stupid guessing games?" Ron thought sourly.

"Well I think you're upset because Harry yelled at you and lost his temper." Ron said this very cautiously for fear of getting snapped at. Hermione had become very good at this.

"One out of 3." Hermione said bitterly.

"And you miss everybody at home especially Ginny." Ron tried again

"You're bloody brilliant aren't you? Why don't you take a stab at the last one" Hermione snapped sarcastically.

"Well, is it umm that time of the month?" Ron guessed

"NO! No it bloody well isn't! I can't believe you even suggested that!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"Well Hermione I don't know what else to think. You're constantly snapping at me and I'm only trying to help!"

Ron was fed up.

He went to walk in to the tent when Hermione said "I'm sorry."

Ron stared at her with disbelief. In all of the years that they had been friends she had never once apologized to him.

"What?" He said slightly dumbfounded

Hermione looked down and sighed.  
"I said I'm sorry."

2 small tears dropped down her face and she shuddered against the wind. Ron didn't think. He couldn't think. He simple went over to Hermione sat down next to her and wiped her tears away. Suddenly a light bulb went on in his head.

"I am a stupid prat." He thought angrily "I've loved this girl since I first laid eyes on her and I haven't made one move!"

He looked up in to Hermione's eyes and saw a world that he wanted to be involved in. He wanted to be with her forever and it pained him to see her cry. He wanted to make sure that she was always safe and that she would never have to cry again. He wanted happiness. For the both of them. And he knew what it would take for them to both be eternally happy. He leaned over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Ron leaned in close and gave her a soft kiss.

Hermione was breathless.

"WOW!" This was the only thing that was running through her mind. She had waited for this day for years. The moment his lips were on hers she saw fireworks, and a sunset, and the ocean, and the stars, and the moon, and the sun, and snow, and rain and everything that made her happy and suddenly she Ron's face. His long fiery red hair swinging in his eyes. His smile that made her heart flutter. She knew she was confused bout some things but she knew she was defiantly not confused about his. She wanted him forever.

"I know what the last thing is." Ron whispered

"What is it?" Hermione whispered back.

"You love me." Ron was very confident in his answer

"I do." Hermione was no longer afraid to let her feelings out "And you love me."

"I do." Ron smiled.

Hermione had stopped crying and was now smiling the beautiful smile that Ron loved so much. She leaned in to Ron's embrace and watched the snow fall gently to the ground as the tent flap opened to reveal 2 people. One who was short and had fiery red hair and another who had jet black hair with a lighting shape scar upon his forehead.

"I told you it would work." The red head whispered.

"I never doubted you for a second." The one with jet black hair whispered and putting his arm around the red head's waist they closed the tent flap letting the world be happy and peaceful if only for an instant.


End file.
